The finall days of ghost
by ghostsmemory
Summary: Ghost is at the base when new recruits arrive and immediately takes a liking
1. Chapter 1

*** Okay this is my first book so please dont judge me but i promise if i get good reviews i'll keep typing, i also would like to give a shout out to umsc girl and longlivetheclones and also bloody-rozez who inspired me to write my own stories**

***disclaimer: i do not own call of duty**

**Final days of the ghost**

**Chapter one: the news and then the arrival**

***Ghost's pov**

Are you serious! Unfortunately yes, Soap said with a smirk. Riley old friend what's with you and being against girls at the base, and more specifically in the squad?

Why! are you kidding me! with females at the base the men won't be able to concentrate on what's important, also why are they coming here? Well one of them is Ashton Shepherd, (he must have guest what i was thinking) yes Shepherd's daughter. My guess is she thought it would be cool to be in task force 141 and had her daddy pull strings for her. What about the other one? i asked. Her name is Chloe MIller, originally sgt. in the navy. What happened? i asked. Her ship went down then after that she left and joined C.I.A.

***Soap's pov**

I could tell Ghost was pissed. So there sending a government agent to join us now? Well she and the government had no choice...she was assigned by Shepherd.

***Ghost's pov**

What! i yelled. So it seems to me that Shepherd thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants, am i wrong by saying that? Well...Soap said, it does seem he's more interested in what we're doing it seems. You know what mate? I dont give a fuck anymore! i yelled at him and walked off to the rec room. Man what is wrong with me today? I shook my head, keep it together mate, i told myself. I saw the fridge and went and grabbed a beer, took the lid off and began to drink and ponder on what i heard today.

**Chloe's pov**

I opened the letter i was given, shit i said. i've been assigned to task force 141. I couldnt believe it...i was a special operatives agent now. Oh i got to go and tell Ashton, i said to myself. As soon as i opened the door i crashed right into her. Oomph! I looked down and saw that i walked into her and helped her up. Guess what? we both said at the same time, we should each other our letters and squealed in delight. we're in the same squad. This is so exciting, she said. Yeah now we don't need to wait for leave, but what if we're not accepted? i asked. She just smiled and said, don't worry about it we'll be accepted soon enough, and i heard that we need nicknames so how about i'm Oracle and your Jinx? those seem like good names, i said. I looked back at the letter, it says we get picked up by a guy named Yuri at 0700. I looked at my watch, Jesus thats in 30 minutes! We both got packed and went out to meet Yuri. So you lady's ready? he asked. Yes, i replied, yes we are.

**Oracle's pov**

It was a short and quiet ride. When we landed we thanked Yuri and then went into the base where we were greeted by Soap our captain. Greetings ladies, how was your flight, he asked. Short and boring, i replied. What ever happened to short and sweet? he asked. There is nothing sweet about being in a musty, stinky, old run down sack of bolts, i replied glaring at him. Hey, he said, don't let Yuri hear you say that, he said with a grin. Anyways, whats your skills? he asked. I'm a medic, i replied, and Lynx here is a combat engineer. Jinx? he asked. Oh yeah! we gave ourselves names, i'm Oracle and she's Jinx. Interesting, he said

**Soaps pov**

Hmm? i thought to myself. Jinx and Oracle, i'll have to see if they are going to survive the team. So, i said, how would you like a tour?

***Ghost's pov**

I was at the firing range when Soap walked in with the new recruits. Hey ghost this is Ashton, and Chloe, also known as Oracle and Jinx. Pleasure to meet you, i said. Thats when i noticed someone coming up from behind them, and he was not one of their guys, then i noticed the gun. i did the only thing sensible, i shot the man. then i heard to sets of cries of pain.

*** (cliffhanger) why was there to cries of pain find out soon**

**So how was my 1st chapter? please comment and stay tuned for more.**

******p.s please remember its my 1st book**


	2. Chapter 2

***Foreword: this chapter will contain lots of blood and gore and gruesome deaths, you have been warned.**

***Disclaimer: i do not own call of duty but i do own all oc's except Ashton.**

**Chapter 2: mistakes and regret.**

**Ghost's pov**

After hearing the two cries of pain i realized what i did, i shot Ashton through the shoulder in the hurry to shoot the figure behind her. I went over to apply Pressure to her shoulder while ghost went over to see who i shot. Who are you! asked soap. I'm your worst nightmare mother fucker, he said. Soap head butted the guy. Meat! he called into the radio, get down here...looks like we have a prisoner. He looked at me. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? he asked me. He was going to kill her, i nodded towards Ashton. So you shot her! I meant to shoot that arse, looking at the unconscious dude on the floor. Well what are you going to do about her? I'll take her back to my room and patch her up, i said. Okay ghost but be careful on the way back, there could be more. Sir, yes, sir.

**Oracle's pov**

I cried out as i felt the bullet pass through my shoulder. I remember falling over and that was it. I woke up in a bright light thinking i was dead but it hurt to much to be dead. Looks like you're awake, said a voice i recognized but couldn't place it. I looked over to see ghost working on my shoulder. Sorry about that mate but there was someone behind you i was trying to hit, he said. Did you get him? i asked. He looked surprised, thats not what i thought you would have said. Yeah well i've had worse. He laughed, You have had worse? Yeah, i said, i mean i am the Generals daughter. And thats why i was surprised. What?! i asked, you think that because i'm the generals daughter that i get to have an easy life cause i dont. I unlike most of you didn't get to choose if i wanted to join the army, i was forced to join. Wait, you didn't get to Choose? ghost asked. Nope, now can i leave? Yes, yes you can. but head to your room for r&r

**Ghost's pov**

Did you know about this? i asked soap. Know what? That Ashton was forced to join?! Yes i did, he said. What the bloody hell mate! why didnt you tell me? I just wanted to see how you would take it when she arrived. Well I didn't exactly take it well, also what did you get out of the prisoner? Something about a massacre. Did you believe him? No, i think he just wanted out of torture, so i gave him that. You shot him? i asked. Yes i did, you got a problem with that? No just wondering. Oh also Ghost what did you do with Ashton? I patched her up and sent her to her room for some r&r. Good, hey you got hallway patrol. Seriously! again! Yes again, now if you got a problem with that then you can patrol outside. No sir i'll patrol in the hallways. Good.

**Oracle's pov**

After heading to my room, i closed the door and went to my bed to fall asleep, i wish i hadn't. I was back on the ship when it was attacked. Get to your stations i yelled. I knew it would be useless but i wanted to take as many bastards with me as possible. Then i saw the missile coming towards us. Abandon ship! i repeat Abandon Ship! We dived overboard and got onto what ever would float. I saw bleeding men and knew what what would happen and they did to. they tried to swim away from us but they were too late. I watched them as fins came streaking towards them.I saw Riley trying to fend them off, i was looking for my gun as i heard him scream. I watched as he got his Arm ripped off then the other as they attacked him. He stopped screaming when he got bit in half. I screamed out his name when i saw him die, i watched every other soldier that survived the ship get attacked. I saw Brittany, A really good soldier standing on something when a shark came up and took her head clean off. Blood spurted from her neck onto other soldiers which just made the bigger targets. I watched as another soldier a FNG get bit on his side, he looked at me and through me his dog tags, he then took a grenade and pulled the pin. I hope he didn't know that he made it worse. As his and the sharks guts landed all over the sharks got into a bigger frenzy, i saw a lifeboat and took the risk. I dived into the water and managed to get into the boat. I pulled as many soldiers out of the water till the boat was full and the rest were dead. It took 2 hrs until a ship found us, as they were pulling us up, we got attacked. I fell into the water and got bit on the side when it let go. I was confused, why did it leave me? then i saw as they were pulling me up. Half of the soldiers in the boat had jumped off to get me. I watched as they were all torn to shreds when i felt something else grab me and i screamed.

**Ghost's pov**

I was walking down the hallway when i heard screaming. I ran towards the sound and i realized who it ! Even though i barely knew her i felt attached to her, Guilt maybe from shooting her? When i reached her room it got worse. I opened the door and saw her shaking and tossing around on the bed. I went and grabbed her in attempt to wake her up, but all it did was make it she did wake up she started to punch anything she could feel. She ended up hitting me in the face before she realized she wasn't i danger She stopped screaming and realized that she hit me when i was rubbing my jaw. Sorry ghost. It's alright, i said Now you going to tell me what you were dreaming about? I dont want to talk about it. Well then are you going to be okay? she nodded her head. I got up and turned to leave when she grabbed my arm. Don't go, she said. It was about my last day in the navy. I sat down on the end of her bed and listened to her story. So you also got bit? She nodded and took off her shirt, i didn't know what she was doing at first until she showed me the scar. The bastard was the reason all those soldiers on the lifeboat tried to save me. After she was done talking i got up to leave but again she grabbed my arm and asked me not to leave. Alright, i said.

**Oracle's pov**

After ghost said he would stay he sat down in my chair and took off his sunglasses. I saw his eyes and gasped he had sparkling blue eyes. You have beautiful eyes i said before realizing what i said. He looked up at me You think my eyes are beautiful? Yes. He looked at me, well you have beautiful eyes to. We both laughed. I went over and sat on the chair opposite of him, so what were you doing up this late? I was patrolling. I looked into his eyes and asked him, Why did you stay? Well… I uh, i um uh… I looked into his eyes again and saw the answer, he cared about me. I leaned towards him and he leaned towards me i lifted up his balaclava. He gave me a small soft kiss. Ashton. Yes. why did you kiss me? I think you know that answer. He gave me a small smile and kissed me again. He was getting in a comfortable position obviously to sleep. You know ghost, you don't have to sleep on the chair, you can take my bed. Ashton, first off call me Riley, second i don't want to take your bed from you. Then we'll have to share i said. he looked at me and asked, are you sure? Yes im sure. Okay, he took off his uniform so he was just in his pant and t-shirt. I noticed how tight the shirt was to him and i could see his abs. Here i got in as far as possible and patted the edge of the bed. I noticed he still had the balaclava on. Do you always sleep with that on? i asked. Only when in company, he said. with that he laid down facing the opposite of me and went to sleep. I stared at his back for a few more minutes then went to sleep.

*******So how was my new chpt. i know it might be dumb but i'm new at this so please leave a comment, add me to your favs there will be more romance later on**


End file.
